Lavender Mannequine
by Aoi Merodi
Summary: Chap3 Update! di Beta dikit sama Reruya-chan. "Akan kumulai dari awal… namaku Uzumaki Mei, seorang wanita yang pernah tinggal dan menjadi maid di keluarga Hyuga… dan kau Hyuga Hinata, tuan putriku." Ucapan Mei terlihat begitu sopan dan tatapan Sapphire nya begitu serius.
1. Behind the Song

Lavender Mannequine,

KOKORO.. HAJIMERU..

KIMI NO AI GA ARU

WATASHI NO ARE MANNEQUINE

TO KUROI KOKORO…

KIBOO NA KIERU…

WATASHI ME KARA NO MINI-TTE..

.

.

.

**DISCLAIMER:**

NARUTO All character belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

**WARNING:**

OC, OOC maybe, AU?, Typo?, Lagunya AM bikin sendiri dengan bantuan kamus mungkin artinya SALAH BESAR, alur cerita amburaddull, pairing dirahasiakan untuk chap pertama.

**SUMMARY:**

Kutukan yang sudah terkubur selama 500 tahun kembali lagi melanda sebuah keluarga, mengakibatkan korban sebagai syarat, yaitu… menjadikannya sebagai alat untuk berperang?

**RATED: **T

**GENRE:**

Mystery, Fantasy, Romance.

.

.

.

.

"Hinata… kagayaki hanayome.. no kirei.."

"Hana.. no tsubomi..tsuite iru namida wo…"

"Watashi no are manneq-"

BRAKK

~~~~~* Behind the Song which a Beginning of Destraction! *~~~~~

[Lavender Mannequine1]

.Paris, tahun 1996 21:00 P.M.

"O-okaa-sama? Daijobu?" Gadis kecil itu bertanya kepada wanita separuh baya yang terlihat gemetaran dan menunduk melihat kearah Mandolin yang ia jatuhkan tadi.

"Do-doita.. Hinata.. Okaa-sama tidak apa-apa kok." Jawab wanita yang ternyata istri dari seorang komisaris Hyuga Corporation sekaligus ibu dari gadis kecil berambut sebahu dan berwarna sama dengan rambutnya bernama Hyuga Hinata.

Gadis kecil itu –Hinata- jadi ikut menunduk dan matanya hampir meneteskan Crystal Drop, dan mulut kecilnya mengeluarkan kalimat…

"De-ddemo.. kenapa.. setiap aku .. menyanyikan lirik bagian 'itu'.. Okaa-sama selalu menjatuhkan Mandolin…?"

Dan pertanyaan itu telak membuat sang ibu tidak bisa menjawab yang sesungguhnya. Namun terpaksa. Sang ibu harus mengatakan semuanya sebelum terlambat. Terlambat? Untuk apa?

"Gomenasai… anakku.. seharusnya ibu tidak mengajarimu lagu ini.." Ia mengelus kepala Hinata dengan lembut, bibirnya memaksa untuk tersenyum, mata Onyx nya sedikit berkaca-kaca.

Hinata menatap mata sang ibu dengan bingung.

"A-apa maksud Okaa-sama? A-ada apa dengan lagu itu.. bukankah lagu itu.. lagu yang bisa menenangkanku?"

Ibunya mulai menggigit bibir bawahnya, air matanya tak bisa dibendung lagi.

Hinata yang tidak tega melihat ibunya menangis mulai berpikir keras untuk menenangkannya agar mau menjelaskan 'ada apa dengan lagu itu?'.

"Anata no namida, kieru no koofuku.." Sang nyonya besar itu langsung menengadahkan kepalanya kepada buah hatinya yang berumur 12 tahun itu sedang menyanyikan sebuah lagu.

"Abunai! Sore no hime utai tte.. " Terlihat senyum tenang yang tersimpul di bibir sang ibu.

Sejurus kemudian, sang ibu sudah merasa tenang karena nyanyian dan aksi Hinata yang terlihat seperti drama anak kecil lima tahun.

"Okaa-sama… seharusnya tidak mengajari lagu itu karena…"

_Cerita ini bukan hanya sekedar fiksi atau mitos, tapi sebuah legenda yang benar-benar terjadi. _

_Dimulai dari 500 tahun lalu… ilmu hitam masih digunakan untuk perang. Dan ada salah satu klan dari Jepang yang Kekkei Genkai Byakugan. Ya.. pemimpin klan Hyuga. Karena terlalu bergantung pada ilmu hitam, ia digelap matakan oleh ilmunya sendiri dan berencana membuat senjata perang yang tidak bisa mati dan dihancurkan. Dengan cara mengorbankan seseorang, memindahkan rohnya ke sebuah boneka yang tidak bisa hancur yaitu... mannequin yang sudah di mantrai._

_Namun.. perbuatannya itu di hentikan oleh seorang pemuda yang memiliki Himitsu Kekkei Genkai terkuat dan dapat menghancurkan ilmu hitam manapun._

"Dan lagu itu.. adalah mantra untuk membuat pasukan perang yang tidak bisa dihancurkan.."

"Co-cotto matte! Okaa-sama tadi bilang orang jahat itu Pemimpin klan Hyuga?! Ja-jangan-jangan.. itu.."

"Benar, Hinata. Itu adalah nenek moyang kita." Mata Hinata membelalak kaget, tak percaya kalau nenek moyang keluarga Hyuga itu seorang alkemis jahat yang hampir menghancurkan dunia.

"Sudahlah tidak apa, itu sudah lama berlalu. Nah sekarang ayo tidur, sudah malam." Ujarnya sambil memeluk Hinata dan menuntunnya ke kamar.

CKLEK

"Oyasumi, anakku."

Hinata menutup matanya kemudian membuka matanya lagi.

Ia mencari sang ibu yang seharusnya tadi berada di depan pintu. Entah kenapa perasaannya tidak enak dan lebih buruk lagi…

Ia tidak menjawab salam ibunya…

.

.

.

Jepang, tahun 2000, 09:10 A.M.

"Gomenasai, Okaa-sama.. seharusnya aku menjawab oyasumi saat itu…" Lirih seorang Shojo berumuran 16 tahun berambut Indigo panjang yang tengah berdiri di suatu nisan marmer Lavender.

"Hinata." Panggilan dan satu tepukan langsung melonjakkan Hinata yang sedikit melamun.

"Ni-Niisan!? Eh, iya.. sekarang ya.."

"Iya, ayo cepat pesawat menuju Paris akan segera berangkat setengah jam lagi!"

"Ha'i." Hinata mengekor pada kakaknya dan menoleh sedikit kearah nisan sang ibu.

'Oyasumi, Okaa-sama..'

.

.

.

Paris, tanggal 27 Desember tahun 2001, 23:56 P.M.

.

"Otou-sama.. beristirahatlah, Otou-sama 'kan sudah bekerja terlalu keras."

"Hinata.."

"Iya, Otou-sama?" Hinata agak heran dengan pandangan sang ayah kepadanya. Begitu tajam dan sedikit.. aura aneh di sekelilingnya.

"O-Otou-sama.. Do-doushite mo?"

Ayahnya tak menggubris pertanyaan Hinata, ia malah menyudutkan Hinata dan di tangannya menggenggam sesuatu.

"OTOU-SAMA!"

"Otanjoubi Omedetto, anakku.."

ZRRAAASSSSSHHH

"Kokoro Hajimeru

Kimi no ai ga aru

Anata no sore mannequine

To kuroi kokoro

Kiboo na kieru

Anata me kara no mini-tte..

Hinata kagayaki, hanayome no kirei

Hana no tsubomi tsuite iru namida wo

Anata no sore mannequine.."

.

.

.

~TSUZUKU~

Gaaaaahhhh! Jelek ya?! Pendek ya?! Gak nyambung ya?! Maklum fict pertama dan AM masih amatiran. Yasudah kalo belom puass liat tuh chap lanjutnya! *Geplakk* Hehe.. maksud AM, liat Talk Show GaJe yang satu ini *JEGJENGJENG~~!*

Naruto: Woi, AM! Aku 'kan tokoh utama! Kenapa tidak dimunculin!?

AM: Sukebe no Dobe-ku yang manis gukgukmeongmeong~ *Huwweeekkh* di cerita ini bukan kamu tokoh utamanya, you know!?

Naruto: WTH! Lalu kapan aku munculnya?

AM: Kamu Tanya aku, aku Tanya siapa?

Naruto: *Siap-siap Rasengan*

AM: Ooh~ mau nih? *megang remot OC*

Naruto: *sujud-sujud* Gomen, gomen, Hontou ni gomenasai!

Hinata: Na-Naruto-kun,.

Naruto: Hmm? Doushite-ttebayo, Hinata?

Hinata: Ano.. ka-kapan kita latihan scene i-ini? *nunjukin script episode selanjutnya*

SIIIIIIINNGG~~~

AM&Naruto: *nosebleed berdua* HINATAAA JANGAN BAWA SCRIPT RAHASIA INIII!

Hinata: E-eh? I-ini ON AIR ya? Kyaaa SUMIMASENNN!

AM: Ya ampun ini script yang akan datang! Dan kenapa pake latihan segala?

Hinata: Ka-kata Naaruto-kun ini-

Naruto: *Mbekep mulutnya Hinata* Bu-bukan apa-apa kok, hehe!

AM: Curiga deh!

Naruto: Ya-ya sudah kita bahas itu di Talk Show chp2 aja yach-ttebayo?! *salting*

Hinata: I,iya…

AM: Ya sudah, Jaa matta, minna-san!

Naruto: Baca chap 2 nya ya..


	2. Confused

Lavender Mannequine,

.

.

Uwwaaa, gak nyangka kalau ada yang review, AM terharu nih… Arigatou ne~!(Lebay nya Lebanon)

Okke, waktunya balezz:

Syeren: Hayoo, apa hayoo *PLAKK* Nih udah Update tapi kalau diperpanjang AM gak janji yach *GUBRAAKK*.

Hidan gak bisa mati: Doumo Arigatou, AM emang teledor dor. Kalau chap lanjutnya sama nggantungnya (maybe sih) habisnya otak AM ikutan nggantung(?)

.

.

"Cih, Kuso! Kenapa gagal?! Apa karena aku salah korban?" Pria paruh baya itu memijat kepalanya pertanda frustasi. Karena percobaannya yang tak kunjung membuahkan hasil.

"Huh, benar-benar anak Hyuga tidak berguna! Tidak pantas menjadi Heiress!?" Pria itu melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan bentakan sembari membuang semua barang-barang yang daritadi bertengger di atas meja. Dan memasukkan sebuah mannequin sosok gadis berambut indigo ke dalam karung berukuran besar. "Kau tidak pantas menjadi Heiress Hyuga! kau lebih pantas di tempat sampah!" Cerca ia kepada sang mannequin. Memangnya kenapa dengan mannequinnya?

.

BRUAAKK

"Huh!"

Mannequin tadi sudah di buang ke tempat pembuangan sampah atau bisa dibilang dibalik semak-semak yang tidak jauh dari pekarangan rumah. Pria itu pergi dengan kesalnya, dan tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan mannequin itu.

"Otou-sama…" Lirihan kecil yang berada di dalam karung, terdengar begitu sedih dan pilu yang mendalam.

_*~ Confused... [Lavender Mannequine2]_

Paris, tahun 2001, 07:00 P.M.

.

.

"Huaaaa, ngantuk sekali~~" Ucap seorang wanita berumur 29 tahun yang sedang berjalan pagi sambil menguap lebar. Mata Sapphire nya mengeluarkan air mata saking ngantuknya.

"Kakashi-anata masih tugas, masa' aku hanya di suruh bermalas-malasan di Paris? sendiri lagi…"

Entah ia sangat suka curhat kepada dirinya sendiri semenjak sang suami bertugas di tanah air, Negara Jepang. Dan ia disini… Paris.

SREK

Terdengar suara yang berasal dari semak-semak.

"Ng? Apa itu" Wanita itu mendekati semak-semak lebat dan ketika ia meraba-raba semak-semak… dan menemukan sesuatu, yaitu…

SRAK SRAK

"Uwwaaaa, Sugoi~!" Kagum wanita itu kepada sesuatu yang ia temukan di semak-semak, yaitu karung berisi mannequin cantik, bermata Amethyst, Rambut panjang Indigo, kulitnya putih salju, dan bibir berwarna Soft Pink berkeling. Sedetik kemudian muncul suatu ide terlintas di otaknya.

"Ah! Aku jadi punya ide! Bagaimana kalau aku membuka boutique kecil-kecilan dengan mannequin ini sebagai modelnya! Waaahh pasti bagus!" Ujarnya mengutarakan ide panjang lebar sambil pasang muka penuh harap.

WUT WUT

Dia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri sambil bergumam…

"Tidak ada yang punya 'kan?"

Karena terlihat tidak mungkin ada yang memilikinya, ia langsung beranjak pergi sembari membopong karung isi mannequin itu.

.

.

Villa Uzumaki, sebuah villa milik keluarga Uzumaki yang hampir dekat dengan perkotaan. Tempatnya sangat strategis dan indah untuk melihat menara Eiffel. Keluarga Uzumaki berasal dari Jepang dan karena putra-putri mereka tertarik pada Paris, akhirnya Kushina & Minato (pemimpin keluarga Uzumaki yang sekarang) mengizinkan dan membangun sebuah villa besar dan nyaman untuk mereka.

Dan sekarang, disebuah kamar lantai 2 yang… yah bisa terbilang mewah, dinding wallpaper berwarna biru muda, furnitur-furniturnya berwarna Slate, kasur berukuran king size, terdapat foto-foto memorial wedding moment terpampang rapi diatas dinding maupun desk samping kasur, pintu penghubung balkon yang terdapat dua pasang korden putih berenda disisinya. Sungguh pantas disebut kamar pengantin langgeng 2 tahun yang nyaman dan sejuk.

"Nah-nah! Sudah sampai!" Seru wanita itu dengan semangat 45(?) nya yang membara-bara. Ia mulai mengeluarkan mannequin dan meletakkannya di sebuah penyangga khusus mannequin (dapat darimana?) secara hati-hati.

"Hmm… kalau dilihat-lihat, sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu tapi dimana ya..? Dan kau malah terlihat seperti bukan 'hanya' sekedar mannequin." Selidiknya sambil mengitari mannequin itu dan berhenti tepat didepan wajah boneka boutique itu.

"Ah! Baiklah. Kalau kau memang hidup, aku akan memperkenalkan nama! Ohayou, watashi no namae wa Uzumaki Mei-ttebayo~! Onegaishimasu~!" Ia menjabat tangan sang mannequin seolah-olah mannequin itu hidup.

GREB

Entah, kenapa rasanya tangan Mei –wanita berambut biru itu- serasa ada yang membalas genggamannya.. dan ternyata…

"O-ohayou gozaimasu, wa-watashi no namae wa… Hyuga Hinata-desu. Yoroshiku-ne~"

Mannequin itu membalas jabatan tangan sekaligus perkenalan namanya tepat di hadapan Mei. Reaksi Mei? Silahkan lihat di bawah ini.

Seluruh tubuh wanita itu mulai bergetar, keringat dingin mengucur di pipi putihnya, mata Sapphire nya membulat sempurna, mulutnya bergetar dan… "Kekkeke... kennaa… napp... aa... bi-bisa bibbicara..?!" bicaranya jadi terbata-bata.

"Eh? 'kan Oojo-sama yang mengajak berkenalan?" Jawab Mannequin itu dengan polosnya.

"Ah, benar juga. He'heeeeee! Ta-tapi… kakk-ka-kau 'kan mannequin! Mana mungkin bisa bicara!" Elak Mei sambil menuding si mannequin yang bernama Hyuga Hinata.

"Mmmm… i-itu… aku juga tidak tahu... kenapa aku bisa berada di tubuh mannequin ini…" Lirihnya, Mei sedikit kaget dan teringat kejadian beberapa detik lalu.

"Co-cotto matte! Tadi siapa namamu?!"

"H-hyuga Hinata… do-doushite... Mei-sama?"

Mei mulai merinding lagi, ia merasa seperti pernah mendengar nama itu.

"Hyuga… jangan-jangan... ilmu hitam itu penyebabnya… ta-tapi... kenapa muncul kembali?"

"D-doushite mo... Mei-sama? Apa ada yang aneh dengan margaku?" Tanya Hinata kelewat polos saking tidak tahunya… atau tidak ingatnya?

"Kau… ingat kejadian apa sebelum kau jadi begini?" Tanya Mei penuh selidik.

Hinata terlihat berfikir, tapi... apa mannequin punya otak?

"Aku… hanya ingat... saat Otousama mengucapkan 'Otanjoubi Omedetto, anakku' dan seterusnya aku tidak ingat lagi sampai Mei-sama membawaku kemari.." Ucapnya panjang lebar. Mei sedikit berbalik badan dan batinnya berkata...

'Daripada dibilang 'membawa' lebih pantas disebut'memungut', ah! Aku memang kejam!'

Memang batin mencerminkan diri seseorang ya… (- -")

"Ngg… Mei-sama?" Mei menghadap kembali ke Hinata yang menyapanya.

"Panggil saja aku Mei-nee. Kalau pakai 'sama' aku jadi terlihat sangat tua."

"A-ano... gomen, Mei-nee. Ini... dimana ya..? Apa ini rumah anda?"

"Ah? Bukan, ini villa." Ujar Mei sambil tersenyum manis dan berbalik badan lagi...

'Daripada disebut villa, lebih mirip hotel bintang lima! Huh, gara-gara Otou-san dan Kaa-san yang terlalu memanjakan!'

Lalu Mei berbalik menghadap Hinata, wajahnya cengo. Karena orang –err... ralat! Mannequin yang tadi ada di belakangnya menghilang tanpa jejak.

"Lho? Kemana dia?" Kebingungan, menoleh kesana-kemari, dan mencari diseluruh sudut kamar yang tidak bisa diukur diameter nya.

"Hinata~? Dimana kamu~?" Mei mulai kelelahan dan tersadar, ada satu sudut yang ia belum periksa…

Balkon.

"Hah, ternyata disini toh. Kamu sedang apa?" Mei berjalan menuju Hinata yag termenung di pegangan balkon.

"Aku... tidak menyangka kalau dari balkon ini bisa melihat pemandangan seindah ini."

"Tentu saja, kota Paris lebih indah lagi kalau saat malam. Bintang-bintang juga berhamburan, kota Paris dipenuhi lampu temaram berwarna emas. Haaahh... seandainya saat itu terjadi lagi."

"Eh? Apanya?"

"Ah, tidak. Ngg ngomong-ngomong, aku rasa aku harus membuatkanmu baju, karena baju yang kaupakai terlalu lusuh."

"Eh? Baju? Jadi Mei-nee designer?"

"Belum sih, mungkin kelak dan kau sebagai modelnya, mau 'kan?"

"A-aku?"

Mei mengangguk-angguk 2 kali, dengan tangan bertautan seperti memohon.

"Umm… i-iya.."

"Kyaaa~ arigatou, Hinata-chan! Syukurlah ada kamu yang bisa mengusir kejenuhanku!" Ujar Mei dan berhambur memeluk Hinata, yang dipeluk hanya bisa blushing lalu tersenyum bersama.

"Hihihi~ doita, Mei-nee."

"Nah, sekarang baju model based dulu. Menurutmu kain warna apa yang bagus, Hinata?" Tanya Mei seraya memegang beberapa kain. Dan jari telunjuk Hinata mulai bergerak ke kain…

"Biru lembut ini… sangat bagus." Ujar Hinata, Mei langsung mengangguk cepat dan melesat ke meja putih yang diatasnya terdapat alat tulis, kertas putih polos, dan mesin jahit putih bergambar mawar biru. Disana, Mei mulai mengarahkan pensilnya ke kertas dan…

SRET SRET SRET

"Sudah! Bagaimana Hinata?"

Hinata cengo, butuh beberapa menit ia sadar bahwa Mei sudah menyelesaikan gambar rancangannya dalam waktu 1 menit.

"Me-mei-nee… SUGOI~! Rancangan baju yang bagus ini… sudah selesai dalam waktu semenit saja!"

"Err... Hinata, itu 'kan hanya gambar dress selutut tanpa lengan dan sabuk bunga saja... makanya cepat." Mei agak sweatdrop melihat Hinata yang… terlalu melebih-lebihkan?

"Meskipun begitu! Meskipun begitu! Ini tetap saja bagus!" Ujar Hinata menggebu-gebu dan membuat Mei semakin sweatdrop dan sedikit menggaruk belakang kepalanya karena sedikit gatal ('kan bosen kalau ngetik 'kepala yang tidak gatal' hehe... :P).

"Huhh... ya sudah, sekarang waktunya membuat baju-ttebayo!" Gantian Mei yang menggebu-gebu sambil melayangkan tinju di udara dengan Background api.

"Aduh… sudah-sudah! Sudah kepanasan nih! Sudah matiin Background apinya" Ujar Mei kepada para maid dan staff (?) yang entah darimana datangnya, Hinata sweatdrop.

"Ne… Hinata, sekarang aku mau mengukur dirimu dulu…"

.

.

.

KREK KREK KREK

DRRRRRRTTT

JLEB JLEB

BLETAKK (?)

JDAAARR (?)

Kali ini, Mei sedang menjahit dan sesekali membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Sedangkan Hinata sedang tidur-tiduran di kasur King size milik Mei, sesekali mereka berdua mendengar suara aneh yang entah darimana asal muasalnya. Agar tidak mengganggu konsentrasi, Mei mengenakan Headphone warna biru-putih dan Hinata menyumpal telinganya dengan kapas.

Satu jam sudah berlalu, Hinata masih menatap kosong langit-langit kamar yang putih suci. Hey Hinata! Apakah kau mau kalau nanti kemasukan? Err… sepertinya itu tidak akan pernah terjadi karena Hinata itu MANNEQUIN!

Oke, penuturan itu adalah batinnya Mei yang membawa dress buatannya dan menatap Hinata dengan pandangan sayu…

"Hinata..." Panggilnya pelan. "Ini, bajunya sudah jadi. Pakaliah dulu."

Hinata bangkit dari posisi terlentangnya dan menuju kearah Mei.

"Arigatou, Mei-nee" Ia langsung menuju Room Divider yang biasanya dipakai orang untuk ganti baju.

dan raut wajahnya menunjukan perasaan sedih.

'Hinata.. kenapa harus kau korbannya? Kenapa kutukan ini kembali lagi... dan menimpamu?' Batin Mei yang langsung menghapus air matanya dan menunjukan senyum tipis ketika Hinata yang sudah mengenakan dress biru menuju kearahnya.

"Bagaimana Mei-nee?" Mei melihat Hinata dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala Hinata.

"Sepertinya ada yang kurang..."

"Eh?! A-apanya yang kurang, Mei-nee? Menurutku… i-ini sudah bagus kok."

Mei menggeleng dan menunjuk kaki mannequin Hinata yang tidak terbalut apapun.

"Sepatu."

…..

…..

….

"Sepatu?"

.

.

.

.

.

TSUZUKU

Uwaaahhh! Krisis fict NaruHina! *Readers: tau darimana?* Tau dari temen yang sesama author FFN. Dia ngomong gitu sambil ngremes pundak AM. = ="

Oke, gimana chapter kali ini? Pendek ya? *Readers: Bangett*

Gomen-gomen, AM si author baru yang tingkat keamatirannya bisa disamakan dengan semut (?)

Disini Mei sudah muncul... *Baca lagi dari atas* …. BANZAI~~! *Ledakin Convetti raksasa yang mampu membuat seluruh dunia Horrok*

Maaf yang diatas cuma kejahilan AM... Ohokk!

Nah sekarang waktunya Talk Show!

Naruto: AM-nee! Apa-apaan kau! Dimana sosok diriku yang tampannya Naudzubillaminzalik ini!

AM: *sweatdrop* akhirnya Naru-chan sadar kalau dia Naudzubillaminzalik ya?

Naruto: AM! Gue cium lo!

AM: Wah silahkan! 'kan kita kakak adik, tapi ciumnya dipipi aja yach?

Naruto: Nggak jadi…

AM: Kalau cium Hinata? Di bibir? Mau?

Naruto: Bangettz! Ups...

Hinata: Na-naruto-kun...

Naruto: Hi-hinata... a-aku...

PLAKK

Naruto: Aww!

Hinata: PERVERT!

AM: Makanya kalau ngomong banget gak usah pake mata api ama nafsu! Dasar Sukebe.

Naruto: Jahat lu!

AM: Udah ah! Diem, Bawel! *ngeplakk in mulut Naruto pake plakban* Nah, minna-san. Baca chap lanjutnya yaaach! \^3^/


	3. Question to Answer

Lavender Mannequine,

Bales Review Dulu:

Chappy Siegrain Fernandes 09: Iya ini Update, Arigatou dah review!

Syeren: Dia bisa bergerak karena sudah di mantrai, AM mana bisa masuk ke fict terus dorong Hinata?

Kutukannya yaitu... memindahkan roh seseorang ke sebuah mannequin yang sudah dimantrai untuk bergerak tapi ada syaratnya… mannequin nya harus didandanin semirip pemilik roh. Mei kenal Hinata? Ummm…. Gimana yach… dijawab gak yach… *PLAKK* Nanti dibahas kok di chap ini, Arigatou reviewnya ^_^

.

.

Warning: AM hanya bisa berkata… AM's other criminality.

_ ~*Question to Answer *~_

"Sepatu? Untuk apa?"

"Ya… agar kau bisa berjalan-jalan kemana saja. Daripada bertelanjang kaki seperti itu." Ujar Mei menunjuk kaki Hinata yang tak terbalut sama sekali. Hinata sedikit berpikir dan langsung memasang tatapan bingung.

"A-aku 'kan mannequin… nanti dibilang aneh kalau sebuah mannequin bisa berjalan sendiri... La-lagipula… mannequin tak perlu sepatu…" Ujar Hinata.

"Benar juga sih, tapi kalau ada aku pastinya kau tidak akan disangka mannequin!" Ujar Mei penuh keyakinan tingkat dewa.

"Ba-bagaimana caranya?"

Wanita biru itu memperhatikan dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki mannequin Lavender yang berhadapan dengannya. Terlintas suatu ide pengecoh ketika ia melihat lengan yang dipenuhi sendi mannequin Hinata. Mei langsung melesat ke sebuah almari besar berwarna Slate untuk mengambil sebuah jaket berbahan wol warna biru tua.

"Pakai ini. Karena lengannya panjang pasti bisa menutupi sendi-sendi mannequin mu." Hinata mengagguk senang tapi ada suatu hal yang kurang. Ia menatap kakinya yang juga terdapat sendi-sendi mannequin, Mei yang menyadari itu langsung melesat lagi ke almari tadi kemudian kembali untuk menunjukkan sesuatu pada Hinata.

"Pakailah Stocking ini… warnanya sama dengan kulitmu 'kan? Dan untuk sementara, pakai boots ini dulu." Hinata kembali memasang wajah ceria.

"Arigatou, Mei-nee. Dan… yokatta…" Ujar Hinata lembut membuat Mei bingung.

"Hm? Apanya yang yokatta, Hinata?"

"Yokatta, Mei-nee yang menemukanku… kalau tidak aku tidak akan seperti ini…" Lanjut Hinata.

"Eh? Apanya? Aku semakin tidak mengerti?" Tanya Mei lagi dengan setengah cengo.

"Hihihi… pokoknya yokatta…" Mei sudah tidak tahan dengan kebingungannya langsung menggaet Hinata pergi keluar villa.

"Daripada aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, mending kita langsung ke pertokoan!" Ujar Mei sedikit menoleh kearah belakang –tepatnya kearah Hinata-. Hinata hanya bisa terkikik geli. Baru selangkah, Mei langsung mengingat satu hal.

"Topi!" Setelah mengatakan itu, Mei langsung melesat ke kamarnya dan meninggalkan Hinata yang sweat drop sendirian di ruang penerimaan tamu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya, Mei dan Hinata berada disebuah pertokoan.

Pertokoan disekitar Paris terbilang complete dan barang-barang bermutu tinggi, Hinata yang memperhatikan bangunan-bangunan toko yang terlihat bergaya kuno namun elegan dan Mei yang terlihat berbinar sambil menggumamkan… "Dapat ide! Dapat ide! Ide desain baru~!"

Beberapa menit mereka berjalan dan menemukan toko yang mereka cari...

"Nah, ini dia toko sepatu langgananku." Ujar Mei sembari menunjuk papan nama toko 'Dentelle du Ciel'.

"Tengoku no rēsu?" Hinata mengucapkannya dengan bahasa Jepang yang berarti 'renda surga'.

"Ne… ikimashou, Hinata." Agak aneh untuk papan namanya namun saat kau memasukinya…

"Na-nani mo..?!" Hinata tercengang sejenak karena yang ada dihadapannya kini…

Ruangan luas yang dindingnya dicat emas dengan goresan putih berbentuk awan, alat penerangan yang menerangi ruangan itu adalah lampu besar berwarna putih yang memiliki ukiran indah di setiap sisinya, barang jualannya? Sepatu-sepatu indah nan elegan terpampang rapi di sebuah penyangga kaca bening di setiap sisi.

"Tengoku? Selamat datang di surga sepatu, Hinata. Ayo kita cari yang pas untukmu!" Mei langsung mengitari sudut-sudut rak sepatu yang tertata rapi, banyak High heels idaman wanita diseluruh dunia yang begitu sempurna ketika terpasang manis di kaki. Tangan putih Mei akhirnya terhenti pada sepasang sepatu ber-heel 5 cm berwarna biru muda berkilat, berenda putih suci yang sisi atasnya berhias crystal-crystal kecil.

"Cobalah ini Hinata!" Hinatapun mengangguk dan melepas boots yang dipinjamkan Mei tadi, kemudian memasangkan dengan perlahan sepatu biru itu. Sepasang sepatu indah itu telah membaluti kedua kaki mannequin Hinata, Mei merasa senang karena sepatu tersebut sangat cocok untuk Hinata.

"Coba kau buat berjalan." Pintanya, Hinata mengangguk dan mencoba berdiri dengan sepatu itu.

TAP TAP TAP

Begitu nyaman, begitu cocok dan pas dipakai… Hinata menghampiri Mei dengan mencoba berjalan ala model catwalk. Mei tertawa geli melihatnya.

"Hihi… Hinata Ohime-sama berjalan anggun sekali dengan sepatu itu." Mei malah mengucapkannya dengan nada ala maid istana. Hinata sedikit tersentak mendengarnya, bukan karena nada ala maidnya tapi karena sebuah memory yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam pandangannya…

Kalimat itu…

Tawa itu…

Senyum itu…

Wajah itu…

Semuanya…

"Err… Hinata? Kenapa bengong? Ayo kita bayar sepatunya." Mengibas-ngibaskan tangan, menjentik-jentikkan jari sudah Mei lakukan demi menyadarkan Mannequin bengong itu a.k.a Hinata.

Butuh sepersekian detik bagi Hinata untuk tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah! I-iya, Mei-nee."

.

.

.

Setelah membayar dan keluar dari Dentelle du Ciel, Mei dan Hinata pergi ke sebuah café.

Hinata semakin dibuat pusing oleh Mei. Hinata sebuah mannequin kenapa dipesankan makanan? Terlebih lagi makanan tersebut berupa manisan, coklat, dan jus Blueberry manis.

"Me-mei-nee… kenapa aku dipesankan makanan?" Mei yang sibuk memakan pie apelnya langsung menoleh ke Hinata yang melontarkan pertanyaan kearahnya.

Mei menghela nafasnya lalu menjelaskan semua yang ia rahasiakan kepada Hinata dari awal. "Sebenarnya… Hinata, aku tau bagaimana kau bisa berubah menjadi mannequin."

Singkat namun kurang jelas di telinga Hinata, Mei menarik nafas lebih dalam lagi lalu ia hembuskan… seperti kata-kata yang ingin ia lontarkan begitu berat untuk diterima.

"Akan kumulai dari awal… namaku Uzumaki Mei, seorang wanita yang pernah tinggal dan menjadi maid di keluarga Hyuga… dan kau Hyuga Hinata, tuan putriku." Ucapan Mei terlihat begitu sopan dan tatapan Sapphire nya begitu serius. Hinata yang mendengarnya langsung membisu di tempat bagai boneka boutique pada umumnya. Lidahnya sedikit kelu, hanya mampu berkata, "Ma-maksud… Mei-nee?"

"Nah, inilah yang membuatku bingung untuk menjelaskan detailnya." Ujar Mei cepat.

"A-aku tidak mengerti… kumohon jelaskan secara rinci…" Hinata memohon dengan wajah yang sangat ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya telah ia alami. Mei memikirkan suatu hal agar ia tidak sulit untuk menjelaskannya, dan ia memilih berujar…

"Apa pertanyaanmu? Akan kujawab semuanya satu-satu." Taktik tanya-jawab. Pilihan yang bagus.

Hinata pun memikirkan pertanyaan apa yang ingin ia lontarkan, dan itu…

"Apa Mei-nee tau kenapa aku bisa berada di tubuh mannequin ini?"

Dengan mata tertutup, Mei menjawab…

"Sebuah kutukan, kutukan dari ilmu hitam pemimpin klan Hyuga 500 tahun lalu… roh jahatnya merasuki ayahmu, Hyuga Hiashi. Dan tubuhmu berada di sebuah mannequin yang telah dimantrai, caranya… membuat tubuh aslimu sekarat dan itulah kesempatan memindahkan rohmu dengan sebuah lagu yang berisi mantra… apa kau tahu lagu apa itu Hinata-sama?" Ujarnya panjang lebar dan diakhiri memanggil nama Hinata dengan 'sama'.

"La-lagu…" mannequin memang tak memiliki otak karena benda mati namun lain halnya dengan Hinata… ia memiliki roh dan akal untuk berpikir meski sedikit… amnesia? Lebih tepatnya ia mencoba mengingat sesuatu seperti sebuah kenangan lama…

Terlihat samar di ingatannya, seorang wanita paruh baya dengan pandangan nanar.

"_Seharusnya Okaa-sama tidak mengajarkanmu lagu ini… lagu kutukan ini…"_

Hinata langsung mengingatnya. Dan tentu saja wanita itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah almarhum ibu nya. Tanpa Hinata sadari kelereng Amethyst nya meneteskan air matanya, Crystal Drop itupun mengalir sampai ke ujung pipi mannequin nya.

Mei menyadari apa yang dipikirkan Hinata. Tapi keadaan disekitar membuat Mei mengatakan…

"Hinata-sama, berhentilah menangis dan lanjutkan apa yang ingin kau tanyakan…" Ujar Mei sangat pelan dan hampir sama dengan bisikan.

Hinata yang mendengarnya langsung mengusap air matanya dengan punggung tangan kanannya.

"Pertanyaan kedua… siapa sebenarnya dirimu? Mengapa bisa tau semua tentang klan Hyuga?"

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan, aku mantan maid di keluarga Hyuga. Watashi no Tou-san dan Hiashi-sama adalah rekan kerja. Diriku yang berumur 14 tahun sangat ingin belajar bela diri, kebetulan keluarga Hyuga terkenal ahli bela diri dan aku pun diangkat menjadi murid sekaligus maid yang tugasnya menjaga putri sulung sang pimpinan… Hyuga Hinata, dan aku tau tentang kutukan itu dari ibumu." Panjang lebar memang… tapi Mei masih memberikan jarak pada setiap kata agar mudah diresapi oleh Hinata. Dan itu benar. Maksudnya benar-benar membuat Hinata menganga tak percaya.

"Ja-jadi… Mei-nee itu…" Masih tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya, Crystal Drop mulai mengalir lagi.

"A… ah… Hi-hinata… jangan menangis lagi… disini banyak orang…" Mei mulai panik. Bukannya menghentikan tangisnya, Hinata malah memperbanyak dan menderaskan tangisannya meski tidak ada suara isakan.

'Huweee… kenapa tambah parah sih~!' Batin Mei ikutan menangis. Terlintas suatu ide untuk menghentikkan acara tangis-menangis yang ditonton banyak orang seantero café tersebut, menghela nafas lalu menggerakkan tangan putihnya mengambil garpu dan menusukkan garpu itu ke sebuah Ice cream Strawberry cake yang tadi ia pesankan untuk HInata,

"Makanlah dulu. Kalau kau menangis terus sama saja menguras tenagamu, Hinata-sama." Penuh kesabaran, tangan Mei kini tengah menyodorkan atau bisa dibilang ingin menyuapi Hinata.

Hinata sedikit merona karena diperlakukan seperti gadis berumur 5 tahun. Dan Mei tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi lucu Hinata.

"Kau tadi bertanya kenapa mannequin sepertimu kusuruh makan manisan? Karena aku dengar beberapa 'korban' yang mendapatkan kutukan lebih baik diberi makan manisan. Dan aku juga tidak tau alasannya."

Sepersekian detik kemudian, Hinata mengangguk dan menerima suapan demi suapan yang diberikan Mei. Senyuman pun tersimpul bibir Mei, ia merasakan kenangan masa lalu ketika mengurusi tuan putri Hyuga ini.

.

.

.

.

Selama berjalan menuju pintu café untuk keluar, Mei membiasakan diri dari tatapan berbagai arti para pelanggan yang melihat kejadian drama ironi -dengan Hinata sebagai Cinderella dan Mei sebagai ibu tiri yang kejam dan lain sebagainya- tadi.

CKLEK

Akhirnya bisa keluar dari café yang dipenuhi tatapan salah paham tersebut.

"Bagaimana? Kau mau jalan-jalan lagi? Atau mau pulang?" Tawar Mei pada Hinata yang sedari tadi diam.

Dan akhirnya Hinata menjawab, "Pulang saja…"

"Baiklah, kita– Oh My…" Mei membeku seketika karena sebuah siluet yang begitu familiar meski berjarak beberapa meter jauh darinya, apalagi siluet tersebut hampir tertutup kerumunan orang.

"Doushite, Mei-nee?"

"I-itu… Naru… to… a-aduuuhhh! Bagaimana ini…!" Mei jadi panik sendiri, Hinata semakin bingung dengan apa yang dimaksud wanita yang kini tengah berada didepannya.

"Siapa Naruto itu?"

Bukannyamenjawab pertanyaan Hinata, Mei malah berbisik.

"Oke Hinata… kita akan berlari melewati pemuda berambut pirang seperti landak itu dan…"

"Dan…?"

Mata biru milik Mei pun membulat ketika ada siluet seorang gadis disamping siluet pemuda itu.

"Shion?!"

.

.

Di arah yang berlawanan dari Mei dan Hinata tepatnya siluet yang dikatakan Mei tadi.

Siluet pemuda itu bernama Uzumaki Naruto, rambutnya Spike Blonde, berkulit tan dan bisa diketahui dari marganya… ia adalah adik Mei. Sedangkan gadis disampingnya bernama Shion, rambutnya pirang pucat dan bermata violet. Tangan gadis itu memeluk mesra lengan kiri Naruto.

"Naruto~ kapan kau akan mengajakku ke menara Eiffel? Bukankah kau sudah berjanji." Tanya Shion dengan manjanya. Naruto hanya menghela nafas pasrah dan berkata…

"Sejak kapan aku berjanji untuk mengajakmu ke menara Eiffel ha?" Meski terdengar menyakitkan, Shion hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya dan tidak berusaha membalas.

'Huh! Kenapa takdirku harus bertunangan dengan gadis Tsundere ini sih!' Batin Naruto berteriak, rasanya ingin sekali gantung diri.

Sepertinya Naruto menyesal karena sudah berkata 'Terserah Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan deh. Yang penting dia itu seorang gadis.' Bodohnya lagi dia tidak mengatakan kriteria gadis idamannya. Mei yang mendengar pernyataan bodoh adiknya itupun hanya menepuk jidat dan bersikap masa bodoh.

Kalau sudah terjadi ya sudahlah. Jalani saja penderitaan yang kau pilih, Naruto!

.

.

Kembali ke Mei dan Hinata…

Mereka berdua kini bersiap berlari melewati Naruto dan Shion dengan alasan entah apa itu Mei juga tidak tau. *GUBRRAAAKKK*

Mei menggenggam tangan kanan mannequin Hinata sangat erat, kaki mereka mengambil ancang-ancang, dan hawa di sekeliling mereka yang tadinya bersemiliran orang-orang menjadi arena Scavenger Hunt (?) Tapi memang kenyataannya begitu.

"Kita akan lari disaat aku berkata…"

SREEET

Suara kaki mereka yang bergesekkan dengan tanah. Tatapan Mei dan Hinata menajam.

"LARI!"

WUUUSSSHH

Secepat angin, sampai tangan kiri Hinata menggenggam erat topinya agar tidak terbang.

Mereka semakin dekat dengan Naruto dan Shion…

Beberapa meter lagi…

Beberapa centi lagi…

Sedikit lagi…

Dan…

WUUUUUSSSH

Waktu seakan berhenti disaat jarak mereka sejajar… lebih tepatnya jarak Hinata dan Naruto.

Naruto merasakan wangi Lavender yang begitu lembut terbawa oleh semilir angin yang disebabkan oleh kecepatan lari Mei dan Hinata. Sama hal nya dengan Hinata… ia juga merasakan desiran aneh ketika bersejajar dengan Naruto.

Waktu pun kembali berjalan, tau-tau Mei dan Hinata sudah jauh melewati Naruto dan Shion. Naruto hanya diam termenung, Shion cepat-cepat menyadarkannya.

"Naruto? Naruto?" Sembari mengguncang pelan Naruto, Shion memanggil nama Naruto berkali-kali dengan volume keras. Rasa kesalnya sudah memuncak, akhirnya Shion mengambil serangan pamungkas yaitu….

NYUUUT

Menjiwit tangan Naruto sekeras mungkin sampai terdengar suara... "ITTTTAAAAIIII~~!"

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, Shion!? Sakit tau!"

"Justru aku yang bertanya seperti itu! Hah, sudahlah! Lebih baik antar aku pulang!" Seru Shion dengan kesalnya dan tangannya ia lepaskan dari lengan kiri Naruto. Batin Naruto begitu bersyukur, 'Akhirnya!'

.

.

.

.

Matahari menuntun para langit untuk berganti warna dari biru muda menjadi jingga bergradasi kuning.

Dan di kamar lantai dua villa Uzumaki yang kita ketahui adalah kamar Mei, namun didalam kamar itu Mei tidak sendirian… ia ditemani gadis bertubuh mannequin bernama Hinata. Mereka tengah bersantai dengan cara merebahkan diri diatas kasur king size ber sprei putih tersebut.

"Haaaah~ lelah sekali~! Padahal hanya membeli sepatu dan makan di café." Ujar Mei sambil menguap beberapa kali.

"Iya… memang melelahkan tapi aku senang…" Hinata menoleh kearah Mei dengan senyum manisnya.

"Karena aku akhirnya tau kalau Mei-nee adalah orang terdekat kedua setelah Okaa-sama…." Kalimat itu membuat Mei menoleh kearah Hinata. Ada rasa senang, terkejut, dan…

Sedih...?

"Itu karena aku menganggapmu sebagai adikku sendiri…" Ujar Mei sembari memegang pipi mannequin Hinata, semenit kemudian mereka tertawa bersama. Namun tawa mereka tidak berlangsung lama ketika suara baritone seorang pemuda berada didepan pintu kamar itu.

"Mei-neechan~! Tadaima~!"

"Ga-gawat!" Mei mulai panik karena suara itu adalah suara adiknya, Naruto.

"Hinata bersembunyilah di sini!" Bisik Mei sembari menunjuk penyangga mannequin (yang ada di chap 2) dan dijawab dengan anggukan dari Hinata.

Hinata pun berdiri di penyangga mannequin, wajahnya ia buat polos sepolos mannequin dan sentuhan terakhir yaitu Mei menutup seluruh tubuh Hinata dengan kain hitam transparan.

"Aku masuk ya?!" Teriak Naruto yang masih berada diluar kamar.

"Se-sebentar… Nee-chan mau beres-beres sebentar!" Alasan yang bagus untuk tidak dapat diterima Naruto. Dengan alis terangkat sebelah, tangan kekar Naruto memutar ganggang pintu dan…

"Okaerinasai, Naruto." Ujar Mei ceria. Mata Blue Sapphire Naruto tidak menangkap apapun yang mencurigakan didalam kamar putih itu, hanya kakak perempuannya yang duduk santai di kasur dengan kedua tangannya memegang buku tentang Fashion.

"Perasaan tadi ada ribut-ribut tapi biarlah." Naruto pun duduk di kasur tepat disamping kakaknya. Mei memandang Naruto penuh tanya dan akhirnya ia bertanya.

"Bagaimana kencanmu dengan si Tsundere?" Sebelum menjawab, Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya.

"Biasa dan tak terlihat seperti kencan sama sekali."

"Ya… mau bagaimana lagi. 'kan salahmu sendiri." Cibir Mei dengan datarnya.

"Jadi Onee-chan menerima Shion sebagai adik ipar?" Tanya Naruto dengan pupilnya yang lurus memandang langit-langit kosong.

"Tidak."

"…. Kalau begitu apa Mei-nee memiliki solusi lain?"

"…."

Sunyi… kesunyian menyelip diantara kedua Uzumaki bersaudara ini, Hinata yang berpura-pura menjadi mannequin –yang aslinya memang mannequin– menunggu kelanjutan pembicaraan mereka yang kelihatannya semakin memanas.

Mei mulai membuka mulutnya dan menjawab dengan satu kalimat saja yaitu…

"Ada."

Naruto sedikit tersentak, "Ya-yang benar, Mei-nee?"

"Kapan aku pernah berbohong ha?" Mendengar jawaban kakanya itu, seulas senyum pun terpatri di wajah tan Naruto.

"Uwwwaaaa, Sankyuu-ttebayou~!" Seru Naruto sembari memeluk pundak kakak perempuannya itu.

"Iya… kau bilang terima kasih tapi tidak tau solusi apa yang aku berikan, baka!"

"Iya juga sih." Seketika itu Naruto melepaskan pelukannya. "Apa solusi Nee-chan?"

Mei melirik kearah Hinata yang bersembunyi sebentar lalu senyum tipis pun muncul di bibir Soft pink nya.

"Aku memiliki seorang teman yang umurnya sama denganmu, dia gadis yang sangat manis, coba kau berkenalan dengannya besok." Mulut Naruto yang tadi berbentuk senyuman berubah menjadi bentuk segitiga.

"Ma-maksud Onee-chan aku… aku harus…"

"Coba saja berkenalan dengannya, mungkin saja dia gadis idamanmu." Saran Mei dengan santainya.

"Hah~ yang benar saja… memangnya dia gadis seperti apa? Siapa namanya?" Tanya Naruto dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Dia gadis yang baik, lembut, dan ciri-cirinya berambut indigo panjang sepinggang, matanya berwarna Pure Lavender, wajahnya hampir mirip Dakota Rose dan gadis itu bernama Hinata." Naruto hanya diam termenung mendengarnya, mencoba membayangkan seperti apa Hinata itu.

Benaknya bertanya-tanya. 'Apa dia gadis Otaku yang nyasar ke Paris? Dakota Rose?'

"Kalau begitu aku akan menghubunginya dulu untuk bisa bertemu denganmu besok, dan kutentukan tempat pertemuannya." Lanjut Mei berpura-pura menghubungi seseorang lewat telefon putih.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencoba berkenalan dengannya. Dimana tempat ketemuannya?"

"Di taman dekat menara Eiffel." Jawab Mei singkat.

"Oossh! Kalau begitu aku mau pergi ke kamar dan mempersiapkan semua untuk besok! Konbanwa, Mei-neechan!" Ujarnya semangat dan pergi keluar dari amar tersebut. Mei tersenyum senang melihat adiknya yang serasa terbebas dari ikatan perjodohan teraneh dibenaknya. Setelah memastikan Naruto sudah benar-benar keluar, Mei menoleh kearah penyangga Hinata.

"Hinata kau bisa keluar." Ujarnya kearah Hinata yang tertutup kain hitam tersebut.

…..

"Hinata?"

…..

Tidak ada jawaban.

Mei berjalan perlahan kearah Hinata, menarik kain hitam transparan tersebut dan terlihatlah Hinata yang tengah merona dahsyat. Mei sweat drop melihatnya.

"Ka-kau kenapa, Hinata?" Dengan gerakan kaku Hinata menjawab…

"Ke-kenapa… Mei-nee… ingin mempertemukanku dengan… Naruto...?" Mei terlihat berpikir sejenak kemudian ia melangkah kearah meja tempat ia biasa mendesain dan membuat baju.

"Aku merasa… aku harus mengatakan itu…" Itulah jawabannya, pandangan dan pikirannya kini tertuju pada sketchbook yang ia gambari desain baju musim dingin khusus untuk Hinata kenakan besok. Lalu mengukur Hinata dengan penggaris khusus menjahit.

"Ini permintaan tolong pertama dan terakhirku, Hinata-sama." Ujarnya terdengar seperti lirihan, matanya menatap sayu ukuran demi ukuran. Hinata yang mengerti langsung tersenyum.

"Baiklah." Jawaban singkat dan sudah cukup bagi Mei.

.

.

.

.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TSUZUKU~

.

.

*AM baca lagi dari atas sampai selesai* Huweeee~~ awkward sekali~!

Ini AM buat kilat karena di omelin mulu ama temennya AM.

Udah ah gak usah diurusin ketikan diatas! Mending (jangan) lihat Short Talk Show yang satu ini…

Naruto: *ikutan baca dari atas* Apaan nih?

Mei: Kenapa lagi sih Naruto?

Naruto: Kenapa scene ku dikit?

Mei: Bawel! Kemarin teriak-teriak pingin muncul! Udah dimunculin masih gak bersyukur.

Naruto: Kalo Mei-nee 'kan enak scene nya banyak!

Mei: Iya deh! Tenang, besok scene ku dikit, trus scene mu yang banyak!

Naruto: Ciyus miapah?

Mei: Mi ayam! Yaiyalah diperbanyak karena scene NaruHina nya sudah muncul.

….

….

Naruto: *Ledakin Convetti* BANZAI~~~!

BLETAKKK

Mei: BERISIK!

Hinata: *nongol tiba-tiba* Gomene, minna-san. Daripada mengurusi perdebatan Mei-nee dan Naruto-kun, lebih baik kami sudahi acara Talk Show Gaje ini…

Mei: Dan ada permintaan maaf dari AM karena baru bisa Update sekarang dengan alasan yang mohon dimaklumi yaitu… AM tengah menjalani ujian dan maybe ya… maybe lo ya… AM akan HIATUS sementara waktu…

.

.

Arigatou kepada para readers, silent readers, dan reviewers yang mengkritik saran cerita Lavender Mannequine dan HSNB.

Sekali lagi Arigatou Gozaimasu~ ^_^


End file.
